1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board for mounting multiple IC chips and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2000-353765, a multi-chip module is described. In such a module, a complex substrate is formed by laminating a flexible substrate on a rigid substrate, and a CPU and a memory are mounted on the complex substrate. The mounted CPU and memory are connected by wiring in inner layers of the complex substrate. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.